Dying Light
This first mission is a fairly simple introduction with a degree of freedom as to how you complete it. As with the previous game the objective is to get in and out as quickly as possible while taking no damage. the longer you take and the more damage taken the lower the final merit score will be. Date: '''July 14, 1940 Place: Guernsey '''Historic Background: Summer, 1940. The Allied forces are expelled from the Continent, leaving all of Europe in the hands of the III Reich. Hitler begins planning the invasion of England. For weeks on end, the Luftwaffe drops countless bombs on England to prepare for the invasion. Your men must destroy the installations that are on Guernsey, a small British Channel island occupied by the Germans. The German Headquarters is counting on those installations to help guide the invasion force. You must, at whatever cost, make the Channel and unbreachable barrier. '''Tactical Advice: '''Welcome to the English Channel, officer. In this mission, your main targets are the radar station and the lighthouse, which are located on the island. Furthermore and to make the drop easier for our bombers, you must also destroy the anti-aircraft batteries that are also located on the island. Once you have finished, head to the meeting buoy where you will be picked up, taken home safe and sound. Escape will be easier if you use the lift to the beach. Before you finish, I must remind you that the area is full of underwater mines. So you must be extra cautious in the water. That will be all. Good luck! MISSION 01 Walkthrough GAINING A FOOTHOLD Marine dives over to platform. Stand next to ladder. Throw stones at the guard walking down the hill. Dive/stand/harpoon. Knife patrolman and then machinegun nest. Return to boat, bring team to the landing stage. UP HILL Snipe the tower guard looking down hill Tiny stands behind stairs and knifes as guard comes down, body dump in nook. Tiny crawls and knifes the 2 patrolmen, hide alongside hut. Guard from other stairs comes to check on body, Tiny hides by crates & knifes. Tiny stands at 1st stairs, duck down them, knife 2 guards as they return. Knife lighthouse guard. Sapper places bomb on antenna roof 1 between gun & lighthouse (also hits the guardhouse) 1 on east gun between it and the guardhouse. 1 on the small guardhouse Sniper shoots tower guard. Tiny knifes 2 west most guards, patrolman at west most position. Knifes tower guard and patrolman as he walks down hill. Wait at hill bottom, run/knife patrolman and both nests. BEACH HEAD Down ladder and knife small patrol as they look out to sea. Marine returns to landing grid, subas to beach harpoons guards east to west. Tiny places barrels at guns in useful places to take out blast surviving guards. Detonate the explosives and shoot the barrels. Sniper shoots the first 3-4 mines and the boat leaves SW. Notes: Place explosives between the target and other objects for collateral damage. The lift operates by entering it and clicking on the level in a backpack. Stones are hand when you are on a lower level. Trivia * In Commandos 2: Destination Paris mod, the map from this mission was reused in the another mission called Fortress Japan which all the German flags are replaced with Japanese flags along with the soldiers. Also added an enemy Gunboats. Category:Missions